Damaged Goods
by LiveALittleLouder
Summary: When Jamie Smith goes to La Push, all she wants is to run away. But after Seth imprints on her, she starts having second thoughts. Together, the two try to hide her from the outside world and keep her safe. But when some people from her past disrupt their peaceful life, the Quileute start to question just how well the know her. Can they rewrite her past, or is she damaged goods?
1. First Vision

Disclaimer: Seth, pack, and vamps belong to SM. Humans, they're mine.

A/N: Jamie is an OC I created.

* * *

_"She's going to jump," Alice cried, her eyes wide._

_"And?" He pressed on. "What?"_

_Alice shook her head, her short hair flying all around her golden eyes. "That's it. Wait..." Her hand flew up. "No..."_

_"What? Alice, tell me."_

_Alice again, shook her head. This time it was a choice. Should she tell him? Or just let the cards fall into place?_

_"I can't tell you."_

* * *

**Jamie**

_"If you're a bird, I'm a bird"- the Notebook (Noah to Ally)_

* * *

Jamie watched another wave roll in and crash on the surface of the shore. The pattern of the back and forth motion sent tingles through her toes, which were touching the edge of the sea. Jamie liked the way the water kissed her feet, retreated, and then kissed them again. Pulling her knees even closer to her chest, she hugged herself, her hair falling over her legs in a midnight blanket.

The hypnotic sound of the seagulls calls and the crashing of the waves reminded Jamie of the scene in her favorite movie, the Notebook. She knew it was a cliche movie, very unrealistic, but Jamie had been a dreamer back then, her head in clouds. Now she knew better, but as she drew pictures in the sand, she couldn't help but recall the conversation between the two star crossed lovers- Ally and Noah.

Jamie always smiled at that part, when Ally proclaimed herself to be a bird, and wished Noah to join her in the avian kingdom. Noah had laughed at first, but joined her in the bizarreness to please her. Jamie had always thought it would be nice to have someone in her life like that. Someone who was stable, and willing to do anything for her. But years had passed since she was that naive, and by now she knew the truth. No one wanted her.

Looking up, she saw the cliffs, shining with adventure. Getting up and shaking the sand from her legs, she started walking towards the cliffs. There appeared to be two sets, and as any other teen, she chose the more riskier of the two. The larger cliffs promised thrill and the lower ones promised safety. The larger cliffs were by far the ones she could tackle.

As she neared the last few feet, she slipped upon a rock, and an ugly gash appeared, but did little to stop her or even delay her.

From the top, she could see everything. She could hear the ocean below, the birds above, and...people?

"Stop," came a distant call. Jamie turned to see three or four men, no, they were her age, walking up to the cliffs, waving arms.

Without another thought, she closed her eyes and flung herself over the edge, bracing for the water to engulf her. The shock of the cold came a second too soon and she couldn't think. Swallowing water, she scrambled for the surface, but was swept with the current, pulled away. Her heart pounded and her head throbbed as she tried to blink out the water and find her way out. With the low oxygen, she blacked out.


	2. First Names

**Jamie**

_"We fear violence less than our own feelings. Personal, private, solitary pain is more terrifying than what anyone else can inflict" -Jim Morrison_

* * *

Sound. Before Jamie even opened her eyes, the low voices rang in her ears. She wasn't sure who they were or what they said, but she could feel the urgency.

The same word was uttered over and over again. Leaf? Leave? Breeze?

Slowly, Jamie blinked her eyes open, taking in the smushed browns. Again, the voice came again. Breath.

Jamie took in a sharp breath, the intake enough to shake her. She felt strong hands on her chest and stomach, pushing down until suddenly they stopped.

"Sam, who is she?" Jamie looked at the girl who spoke. Her hair was cropped short and she was dressed in boy's attire, but that did little to hide her beauty.

The man, Sam, shook his head, sending droplets of ocean water at Jamie. "I don't know. Some of the younger kids saw her. They tried to stop her but-" he nodded at Jamie. "She jumped."

The girl shook her head in disbelief. "Dumb kid."

Jamie tried to get up but suddenly it felt like gravity was pushing against her more than usual.

"W-who are you?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Sam muttered. He offered her his hand, helping her up as if she were no more than a feather. "Most cliff-divers start at the lower cliffs. But not you." He paused, allowing her to stable herself. "I like that," he added with a slight hint of a smile.

Jamie felt herself smile as well. She looked down and for the first time, noticed the gash again. "Oh jeez," she muttered. "Can I get a bandaid or something?"

The girl left but not without a last glance. "I'm getting her a bandaid, and then I'm getting Jake."

Sam nodded gruffly, not at all threatened by her. "You do that."

"Is she always like that?" Jamie asked after the girl was far away.

Sam nodded.

Jamie looked around at where they were. She had been at first beach earlier and somehow they ended up a good ways away. The sun had gone down considerably and the birds were gone. The water still made it's pattern of back and forth, but it was softer now and slower. The sand was cool from the lack of heat and she felt the evening gust of wind pick up. An unintentional shiver ran through her.

"You cold?" Sam asked gruffly. He started to take off his shirt and offer it to her right as Leah came back with a man Jamie presumed was Jake.

"This her?" He asked, gesturing at Jamie with his bare shoulder. Jamie wasn't sure where she landed, but it seemed the males here had something against wearing clothes on their upper half.

"Yeah," The girl muttered. "The crazy jumper."

Jake ignored her words as he ran a hand through his hair. "Are you feeling okay? Any nausea or amnesia? Do you feel light-headed? You took a pretty big fall."

Jamie shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a bit cold, that's all." She shivered some more, trying to warm herself in her soaked sweatshirt. This did little of course, and probably only made her colder.

Jake nodded. "Emily's made some food. You can go inside and she'll have some extra clothes."

The three figures started off towards a small house, lights all on and bright. Jamie followed not far behind, but was hesitant. She had a schedule to maintain, and side stops were not something she had planned for.

"It's late. Where's you family? They're probably worried sick." Jake didn't turn when he spoke, but they all knew he was talking to Jamie.

Jamie scoffed on the inside. Like they cared at all. "My family isn't worried. And I doubt they care." It was the truth. The only part that wasn't true was the "family". They weren't hers to keep and love and be with. They were hosts that would bounce her to the next house whenever the wanted.

Jake nodded but Sam still looked unconvinced, though he did not protest or speak against her.

As they neared the simple home, Jamie could see that it was packed with boys of all ages, only half wearing shirts. She rolled her eyes, the light reflecting from her chocolate eyes, giving them a hint of red.

"Feel free to eat whatever you like," Sam added. The other two had stepped in already, greeted by their friends.

Jamie walked in, feeling a tight, familiar feeling in her stomach. She never liked enclosed spaces. As soon as she stepped foot, all eyes turned to see the girl in a soaked sweatshirt, intruding upon their meal.

Some of the younger boys, though they were still teens, whispered something amongst themselves.

Jamie stared back at them, not giving them the satisfaction of making her the oddity.

Finally, Jake broke the ice. "Where's Seth?" He bit into an apple, his first bite enough to half the size of the fruit.

Some boys muttered responses but none spoke up. They all still stared at Jamie until one of the older ones spoke. "Who's that?"

In all the time they had been together, Jamie had not told Sam or Jake, or the girl, who she was. And now that the subject had light shed upon it, their curiosity was anew.

Every eye turned on her and Jamie felt the weight of the contents in her pocket.

"I'm Jamie," she muttered. One didn't have to speak loud to be heard at that moment, and Jamie didn't want to talk louder than she had to.

"And," the accusing voice pressed." Jamie really wanted to slap him, and from the looks of it, it seemed the majority of the company did too.

"And I was just visiting here with some friends when I..." Fell? Slipped? Jumped? "...yeah." Jamie mentally slapped herself for being so...small. She had been like this once before- to afraid to speak her mind, to stand up for herself, to lie- but she had changed considerably since then. He had made her that way.

"Sorry I'm late," a boy said, a grin on his face. He jogged in, not looking at anyone just yet. His hair was short but shaggy and the droplets of water sprayed at everyone when he turned. "I saw this really cool shell down at the water and I thought Claire would like it." He hasn't turned by now, and Jamie could see the boy's friends try to signal at him. "What?"

Jamie coughed lightly, and it was enough for Seth to turn. She looked down, not wanting to meet eyes, and he muttered an apology. She nodded, and stared at her shoes some more. They were ugly converse, and she regretted not wearing vans.

"Jamie was just telling us her life history, compliments of Paul," Jake said, informing the late comrade.

"Anyway," Jamie cleared her throat. "I was just passing and the cliffs looked great-"

"-So you decided to jump. Because that's smart." Paul rolled his eyes, clearly enjoying picking on fresh meat.

Jamie couldn't stand it anymore, she was done.

"Well yes," she started, all traces of the little girl gone, replaced with the girl she had worked hard to be. "Yes I jumped. Because I'm not afraid of cliffs or water or any of that. Sometimes you just need a thrill, something to clear everything away from your mind. And I think we all know how powerful fear can be. It can make you do things you wouldn't normally do." Like shooting Mr. Prescott after he had beaten her once again, or stealing from the Richards, or like now, escaping from everything. It was clear that everyone knew she wasn't talking about the jump, but some psychological issue she held back. They judged her with every glance and every shake of the head, at least, they did in Jamie's mind. She pictured them with the same angry face as Ms, Dowelll after Jamie called her chubby and the same slanted eyebrows as Mr. Karishima after Jamie refused to be his personal slave. But of course, they were doing none of this.

"Well then," Sam said. He clapped his hands, and started to dig in.

"Jamie, I have some dry clothes for you if you want," a kind woman said. She was beautiful and much like the other- the same copper skin, dark hair, and feminine figure, but this time she had an ugly scar that crossed her face, a symbol of an ugly truth.

Jamie nodded graciously, accepting the bundle and going to the restroom that was offered.

She was three buttons and one belt buckle away from done when an abrupt knock and jiggle of the door handle made her jump.

"Dude, I gotta pee." It was the same voice, Seth, the one who had been late. Jamie sighed and decided the belt wasn't necessary, discarding of it. She opened the door with one hand, buttoning with the other. She kept her head low, to work as fast as possible and didn't notice the solid figure she ran into.

Looking up, she muttered a quick, "Sorry," before slipping past.

She couldn't help but smile as she passed.

"Wait," Seth said, stopping her from joining the group. He grabbed a hold of her arm, not at all threatening. As Jamie turned, the two locked eyes and the room felt as if was one hundred below (100)

All noise stopped within seconds and the air chilled as everyone held breaths. Jamie looked away, shyly. She tried to slip away but Seth still held onto her arm.

This time she wiggled, and got free. By the time she made it to the kitchen, the harmonious sounds of food and laughter had started up, but Jamie couldn't help but wonder if it had been real or all up in her head.

Seth joined his buddies again not long after, pretending it didn't happen. But Jamie could see from the stolen glances and whispers that something did happen. And she was determined to find out.

A/N: Chapter three soon


	3. First Kiss

A/N: There is a legend in here, and it belongs to me. I made it up and it is not ever mentioned in Twilight, I just wanted to use it in here. So...yeah

* * *

**Jamie**

_"We accept the love we think we deserve"- The Perks of Being a Wallflower_

* * *

"Hey," Seth said as he sat down next to Jamie. His sweatshirt smelled of the campfire he had just left, and Jamie wrinkled her nose. The white ashes swirled around her and one landed on her head, the bright contrasting against the dark.

"Hey." Jamie looked away, not meeting his eyes. She fumbled with the zipper of the Old Navy sweatshirt that the girl had given her. It smelled of old perfume and she didn't know if it beat the smoke. "So earlier..." She trailed off letting him finish for her.

Seth nodded, not wanting to frighten her away. He knew how hard it was to accept something this burdening and life changing, especially from a stranger. But he hoped that she would grow to accept it, and learn to love him as he did her.

"They gave me weird looks," Jamie said when Seth did not speak.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"It's my fault," Seth muttered as Jamie sighed saying, "but he was getting on my nerve and I snapped." It was evident that the two were thinking of two different incidents.

"What do you mean?" Jamie looked up at him, but retreated and went back to looking at the ground when it became too much. His eyes held a gaze that was either too intense or too foreign for her to meet.

He sighed, wishing she could look at him. How could he convince her to love him the way he loved her? She couldn't even stand to look into his eyes.

"I don't know how to tell you this. So I guess I'll start somewhere on more common ground." Jamie didn't know what he meant by 'common ground' but she decided to just go with it. "When I was younger, my family always told me these tribal legends, stories or parable, if you will.

"One of them was about imprinting. My tribe believed that we are ancestors from...wolves." Seth looked at Jamie to see how she was taking this. He continued when she nodded. "Imprinting is done when a wolf sees his soul mate, eye to eye," he smiled slightly, recalling on the memory. "Theoretically," he added.

"This story is very similar to one about Hades, the Greek god of the underworld. You probably know that one, don't you?" Jamie nodded, not quite sure where Seth was going with this.

"Well, there was a tribe leader, a long time ago. It was so long that no one recalls his name. Some say it was one name while others say it's another. Anyway, this tribe leader had long since suffered the death of his son and previous wife to a group of pale ones- well get to that later- and he needed an heir.

"After months of searching, he came across a girl of another neighboring tribe, Semira. He was awed by her beauty, and took her in the dead of night.

When Semira's poor widowed mother had heard of the taking, she was furious. She declared war and ended the treaty. The tribal elders gathered around and declared that Semira was to be sent back. But what they didn't know was that the leader has done an action called Imprinting, and had declared her to be his queen, his other half." Jamie had grown confused. Though the story was nice, she wasn't sure what the message was.

"And when the leader explained to Semira of his feelings, she had grown compassionate and grown to care for him. She knew she had to return to her sorrowing mother but agreed to be with him during the colder months. As time went by, the agreement stood strong and as many other wolves began to imprint, the elders realized the truth of the matter. Imprinting was a sacred bond that was not to be broken."

Seth stopped as he waited for her reaction. He knew that she could see through the simple parable. Slowly, Jamie looked up, forcing herself to lock eyes with him.

"I don't think that's how the story goes," she muttered under her breath.

"No? How does it go then?"

"Percephone never loved Hates. She only stayed because she ate some seeds. And Demeter, her mother, created winter in those months she left, punishing the humans for Hade's selfish actions."

Seth refused to give up, though he could feel his heart sinking through the indirect rejection.

"But what if she did truly love him. After all, he had such strong feelings for her. He loved her unconditionally, what more can she want?"

"Maybe he loved her but that does not mean that she loved him," Jamie said, her voice rising slightly. "Why should she have to force herself to love him?"

Seth couldn't reply. Telling her the truth had become that much harder. As Seth tore his eyes away, Jamie could tell she had done something wrong. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "I didn't mean to insult your legends."

"But what if they aren't just legends," Seth said, still looking down. "What if it's history? What if it's real?" He longed to reach for her hand, but stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"What if I'm the tribe leader and you're-"

"-Semira," Jamie finished.

Seth nodded. "And what if Imprinting is-"

"-real..."

Seth nodded and scooted closer to her, ignoring the thoughts in his head and for once just feeling. "I know it's hard to accept, and I could never ask you to just give up your life to be with me, especially if you feel that way-"

Jamie shook her head, not moving away but not moving closer. "It's a little...scratch that, a lot weird. But honestly, it's just me. I don't have any family and you guys have been so nice..." She smiled slightly. "Just give me some time."

Seth nodded, his heart pounding as he remembered to breath again. The tight knot in his stomach didn't go away, but it shrunk to a more manageable size.

Jamie got up to go back inside and Seth got up to go back to the campfire with the rest of the boys- no doubt they had heard all.

"Wait, Seth." He turned around to her voice.

"Yeah?"

She smiled as she walked to him, placing one hand on his chest for support as she raised on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. She turned on her heels a bit too fast for his liking, and was gone within a matter of seconds.

Seth didn't know what awaited them tomorrow or beyond that, but he knew that they could get through what ever challenged they crossed. But just in case, he crossed his fingers behind his back as he sat next to Collin, not wanting to jinx it.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be a slight timeskip. And if you think they're gunna have an easy five chapter love story, guess again. This will be no easy match.

Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to review. Honestly, it's the only way I know you're reading. And don't be shy. Review every chapter if you want- that would make me insanely happy- and tell me what you like and don't like. Thanks for reading!

-Live A Little Louder- Spence


	4. First Action

**Jamie**

_"Start by doing what's necessary, then do what's possible, and suddenly you are doing the impossible" -Francis of Assisi_

* * *

Jamie watched the leaves fall. The brilliant crimsons and sunsets mingled together and finally cluttering onto the pine covered ground. She inhaled, loving the smell of autumn. The crisp crunch of leaves disrupted her from her thoughts and looking up, Jamie saw Seth. She smiled up, casually, though her mind was far too busy for any real conversation.

Seth sat next to her on the worn out fleece blanket. He pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other holding her free hand. Jamie smiled, closing her eyes. She liked that they could just sit there, not exchanging words, but just being close. She greatly appreciated that he could share the silence, something not many could do.

It had been three weeks since Seth had told her about the imprint, and Jamie often felt guilty. She knew she had to tell him everything, but feared that the happy atmosphere would disappear once he found out about her past. Though imprinting was impossible to undo or reverse, she knew that this did not stop nor prevent Seth from feeling hurt and damaged.

"Hey," he said, a hint of a smile on his voice. "You love fall time, don't you?" He watched her stare at the warm hues. If he sensed her inner turmoil, he showed no signs.

"Seth, I need him," Jamie blurted out. She had planned to say it a different way. She wanted to discretely bring it up, but with the weeks of worrying over his welfare, Jamie couldn't stand it.

"Who?" Seth asked shakily. "Who, Jamie?"

"Evan," she said. "M-my brother." She could feel Seth relax and then tense.

"You never mentioned your brother."

Jamie nodded. "He and I aren't supposed to have any contact. But I've been worrying about him." This time Seth was the one to nod, holding her close in case she was unsteady. He had no idea what she was going through, and the very though-idea- of being without Leah made him sick. What she was going through had to be killing her.

"How old is he?"

"Twelve."

"And where is he?"

Jamie shrugged. "Last time I checked, he was still with the Robinson family in Seattle. But honestly, he could be anywhere. I haven't seen him in months."

Seth nodded, kissing her head. "He'll be okay." He hoped dearly that he was right. Jamie's worry and anxiety was affecting him, and Seth hated that he could do so little to help ease the pain.

"Maybe." She turned away slightly- much to Seth's disappointment- and the cold air hit her. Without the werewolf supernatural heat, she felt the chill, and though it bothered her, she did not react.

"Jamie..." Not knowing whether to press on or let go, Seth tried to grip at anything that would bring her back. "Jamie..."

Not quite turning, but still listening, Jamie let out a quiet, "yes?"

"What if we could go get Evan?"

Jamie brightened slightly, though tiny tears threatened to fall and ruin the moment. "You would do that for me?"

Seth nodded. He had never left the res before, and the very thought of it scared him to pieces, but he would walk the moon for Jamie. Though they had no idea what they were getting into, Seth knew that Jamie would stop at nothing, meaning he could be no less than determined.

"Yeah."

Jamie grinned ear to ear, hugged him, then gazed into his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "This means the world to me."

The two watched the leaves fall until it became dark, then went to retire. In the morning, they would leave a note telling of their impromptu absence, but until then, the two had one night to think of a plan, and hope- pray- it would work.


	5. First Trip

**Seth**

_"Siblings that say they never fight are most definitely hiding something" _

_― Lemony Snicket, Horseradish: Bitter Truths You Can't Avoid_

* * *

Seth couldn't sleep at all. Jamie meant the world to him but could he really do this? It wasn't until after Jamie had abruptly told him of her brother, that he came to the realization that he knew too little of her.

Turning over, Seth thought of all the things he did know. Her name. That was all he knew. He mentally slapped himself. Seth had shared everything with Jamie. His name, his family, his secrets, his home, and his heart. But he was assured none of that by Jamie.

It was decided. Seth would ask her. He would ask her one hundred and one (101) questions so he would never have to wonder again. They were soul mates after all- written in the stars. She would tell him, wouldn't she?

The anxiety within Seth grew, but he knew he would have to hide it, 'fore he knew that Jamie hated when he worried about her.

* * *

"Jamie," he whispered. "Cmon." Seth shook her, hoping for a response. The sun had started to rise and to be on schedule, they had to leave that instant.

Jamie turned over, grumbling something unintelligent that Seth chose to ignore. He had to admit that even Jacob would not use some of her choice words.

Picking her up, Seth made sure to hold her head just right, as to not injure or strain it. The truck was a ways back but Jamie felt light in his arms.

A sprawled note was left on the fridge- bound to be seen by a hungry wolf. On it was a quick message, though it remained vague, about their journey and when they would be back.

"Seth?" Jamie mumbled. Seth quickly shushed her until they had passed the range of hearing.

"Yes?" Seth opened the passenger seat, helping her in.

"Are we there yet?"

Seth chuckled as he tried to belt her, only to be stopped by her hands. She fumbled to belt herself in, though it would have been much easier and quicker if the fully conscience Seth had done it. But that's something Seth had learned- and learned to love- about Jamie. She was independent and often too stubborn for her own good.

"No. We just got in the car," Seth replied, chuckling slightly. He had never seen her so out of it except once at the dentist, but she had been knocked out slightly and was on some sort of gas. He remembered it because she was the first person he met who bit a dentist at age fifteen.

Jamie again muttered something that Seth would never say in front if Claire, making him laugh when he knew he ought not.

Sliding into his seat and turning the car on, Seth grinned. Seattle was at least four or five hours away, maybe more. This meant he got to spend that much time with Jamie, just the two of them with no Collin or Brady clinging on or following them.

Ever since Jamie became part of the pack- being an imprint and all- Collin and Brady worshipped her, following her everywhere and often times interrupting Seth's precious moments with her.

Jamie fell asleep for most of the drive leaving Seth to navigate for himself. Not that she would have helped much- she had no sense of direction.

Seth took some detours, trying to plan out the route. What would happen if they found him? What would happen if they didn't? Questions swirled in Seth's head, threatening to overrun him. The anxiety was back, and his breathing became jagged and irregular. What he wouldn't do to just give Jamie the happy ending they both deserved.

"Jamie," Seth called with another shake. For whatever reason, Jamie refused to wake up. "Cmon, we're here."

At those three words, Jamie cracked one eye open, carefully looking around. Then she opened the other, lifting herself up slightly.

"What?"

Seth grinned as he got out of the truck.

"We're here to get Evan. You're gunna see your brother again."

A/N: What time is it? Adventure time :)


	6. First Trip Part Two

**Jamie**

_"Siblings that say they never fight are most definitely hiding something"_

* * *

Jamie looked around. After two years, the place had changed. The blue window frames were painted white and the lavender door was painted bright yellow. Personally, Jamie felt the color choice could have been better, but it wasn't her home or her place to judge.

A young boy, maybe no more than seven came out of the house followed by two other boys, one almost twice as old as the first one and quite tall even for his age; the other about four and holding the eldest's hand.

"Cmon Drew," the eldest called. The seven year old did an exaggerated sigh and walked back to the two.

Jamie closed her eyes and walked over. The minute the eldest saw her, he ushered the kids inside. Then closing the door, he walked to her. Then the walk became a ran that turned into a hug.

"Jamie!" He buried his face in her hair as she held him close. Jamie closed her eyes, not letting tears escape. She had dreamt of the day she would be able to take him, and now she could.

"You're gunna go home," Jamie whispered. She placed a soft kiss on his head and she gently guided him to the car.

"Wait," he stopped. "What about Drew and Daniel?" Jamie looked back at the house.

"We can't take them with us, Evan. It's too dangerous. We'll get caught."

Evan stood his ground, refusing to leave his friends.

"Are the Robinsons home?" Jamie asked, hesitant. Evan shook his head, his tousled curls getting in his eyes. Jamie smiled, reminding herself to ask Emily to cut his hair.

"Fine. But be quick," Jamie said, trying to be stern. She wasnt sure if they could take care of two more. She only saved enough for two, and she couldn't leave them at La Push.

The three boys came out and walked to the truck carrying bags. Jamie helped the two youngest get in and buckled before slipping into the truck.

"You didn't tell me you had three brothers," Seth joked. Normally she loved his jokes but right now her head was reeling.

"Who is he?" Evan asked. Jamie bit her lip as she wondered what to tell him. She could feel the heat of all eyes on her- something she never liked.

"Evan, this is Seth." Jamie held her breath, waiting for Evan to speak again but he merely nodded. Knowing Evan, this was not a good sign. It meant he was thinking- taking it in- which meant Jamie would hear about this later with many follow up questions.

The boys fell asleep in the backseat, huddled together making Jamie's heart ache for when she and Evan were huddled together long ago.

"Jamie," Seth whispered. He looked over from the steering wheel, waiting for her reply.

"Yeah?"

Seth took in a quick breath. "I need to talk to you."

"Shoot."

"I realized, I don't know a lot about you. I mean, I didn't even know you had a brother until now. And I don't know why you had to kidnap him from your dad's house."

"It's...complicated," Jamie said, eyes glued outside. She had so much she wanted to tell him, but now wasn't the time. As much as she cared about Seth, she didn't want to get attached again so soon. Not after the last few times.

Deciding to change the topic, Jamie turned the music down and turned over to face him. "What do you want to know?"

Seth grinned, not noticing any conflict. "Favorite color."

Jamie smiled slightly. "Green."

"Pets?"

"Fish? Do they count?"

"Food?"

"Easy. Chocolate."

"First crush?"

Jamie stayed silent for a moment.

Seth's grin faltered. "That bad?"

Jamie shrugged. "Nah. I just didn't think you'd want me to talk about you." Jamie smiled, holding his hand.

The rest of the drive was quiet but Jamie couldn't stop thinking. She had worked so hard to start a new future that she never thought about what would happen of her past came into her life.

Evan meant the world to her, but she couldn't say she'd like to see some people from her past again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft, "are we there yet?" Though little Daniel had no way of knowing where 'there' was, he seemed ready for whatever came next- even at age four. So, Jamie decided, she ought to be ready to. For whatever happens.

A/N: Another timeskip.


	7. First Date

**Jamie**

_"I got a confession to make; I don't rush a date; __Commitment is an enemy to me"- Material Girl (song)_

* * *

Evan," Jamie called. "Careful." She couldn't catch up to him carrying both Drew and Daniel, but she wasnt too far behind.

Evan closed his eyes, feeling the breeze on his face. Jamie smiled. Evan was always about the little things, which was a blessing to Jamie since she could only give him the little things. He always loved silky ribbons or shiny plastic, things that were cheap. And each year, Jamie always got them for him. But then there was her, and being the natural girl, she had wanted everything that the other girls wore or everything the other girls had played with. And now she was wearing a pair of Leah's shorts- and they were all she needed.

Setting the boys down carefully, Jamie watched them go play with Evan at the lower cliffs. "Not too far guys. Don't want to fall."

People always said that kids learned a lot from their older siblings, but Jamie felt it was backwards. Evan was the sole reason she did what she did. And without him, Jamie sighed, nothing would be the same.

"Jamie," Drew called. "Look!"

Jamie ran over to check out the commotion only to see a grinning Seth waving her over.

She shook her head. "Can't," she motioned at the kids. "I'm on babysitting duty."

Instead of being discouraged, Seth merely grinned. "Nope. The youngsters and I made a deal, isn't that right? Three heads nodded. "I get to steal you away and take you on a date."

Jamie smiled slightly. "What about them?"

"They will be on there best behavior."

Jamie put one hand on her hip, the classic 'I'm not buying it' look that Evan grew up seeing regularly.

"Collin and Brady promised to watch them." Jamie nodded, though she wasnt sure she trusted thirteen year olds to watch a four year old and a six year old.

"And now," Seth grinned. "You and I have a picnic."

The 'picnic' was a torn up fleece blanket with a Safeway grocery bag as a basket. They ate apples and cherries, and Seth had even made sandwiches without the crust because he had learned how much she disliked them. It still made him smile.

"This was really nice," Jamie said after they ate the last of the strawberries. "Thanks." She rested her head against his chest, and the two watched the majestic sunset.

"Jamie," Seth whispered softly, his lips next to her ear.

"Yes?" She took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Seth shook his head, a scarlet color starting to rise. "Nothing."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took a while. I started a chapter but felt it was too far ahead so I had to type a chapter between the two and it was hard. But...here it is


	8. First Brush

**Jamie**

"Does [he] look at you the way I do,try to understand the words you say and the way you move. Does [he] get the same big rush, when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush" - Blame it on the Rain, He is We

* * *

Seth grinned as he walked over to where Jamie was standing. The sea cave made her dark hair glow a strange- but not distasteful- neon blue, and Seth could see the water ripples reflect off her skin.

"I've been waiting for you," she said smiling. In her left hand was a bag of skittles- her new fascination.

When Jamie had told him she never had skittles, he thought she was kidding. But since that day, he promised to buy her skittles whenever she wanted, as long as he got the red ones. The red ones and green ones- they decided- were the only good ones. Seth liked yellow too, but he didn't mention that.

"You have?" Seth asked, grinning. When she nodded, he wrapped one arm lazily around her waist, the other reaching for some of the brightly colored candy. With a quick smile, Jamie dodged him.

"Aww, Cmon," Seth protested. Then with a michchievious look, he swiped the candy from her, careful not to drop any pieces, and put it on the ground. Then, in one graceful move, he picked her up, backing her against the cave walls and started tickling her.

"Stop!" Jamie yelled, gasping for breath.

Seth shook his head, continuing to tickle her. He loved the way she laughed and the way her cheeks lit bright pink.

Lifting herself up, Jamie planted a quick kiss on his cheek, hoping to distract him. It worked. Seth paused for a moment, giving Jamie the chance to slip away.

"Hey," he protested. "You cheated!"

Jamie smiled coyly. "Come and get me, then," she teased. Without another second, Seth was at her side again, this time, making sure she could not escape. He pulled her close, kissing her nose, then her cheeks, and then pausing.

Jamie rolled her eyes and kissed him. Boys, she thought, were such sissies.

Jamie pulled away a bit too soon for Seth's liking. "You got me," she whispered.

"And I don't plan on letting go."

Jamie smiled, not at all used to such public displays of affection (PDA) but not at all upset about it. She let him hold her close, not moving an inch.

Right as Seth leaned in, they both heard a few immature noises coming from the water. Motioning with her hand, Jamie silenced Seth, and wandered over to where the noises came from, suspicions swirling in her head.

As soon as she spotted the duo, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Collin, Brady," Seth sighed. The two boys looked sheepishly at Jamie and then at the ground.

"What do you want?" Jamie said, her voice not showing the irritation or impatience that Seth's did.

Collin was the first to speak. "W-we just w-wanted to know i-if you w-wanted to go play f-football w-with us." Brady stood next to his comrade, quiet as could be.

Jamie looked over at Seth, pleading with her eyes, making a puppy dog face which was accompanied by Brady and Collin's.

Seth ran a hand through his hair. "Cmon, Jamie. That's not fair. You're not even a dog and you do it better than me." He gave in, not too pleased about their interrupted moment.

Jamie smiled, chasing after the two boys.

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

Jamie grinned in triumph as the boys hung their heads. Once again she had shown them that she refused to lose.

From behind, Seth wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't know how you whip their butts but I'm enjoying it." Jamie laughed and rolled her eyes. "You know, as long as you don't whip mine...in public," Seth added.

"I'll try not to."

Seth grinned and leaned down, his face just inches and then center meters away from hers. Jamie felt her breath catch in her lungs and she closed her eyes. It was a reaction that she had every time. She could feel his cool breath against her skin and could almost hear his breath and nothing else.

"Evangeline? Evangeline Eckler?"

Jamie froze as Seth's face went from complete bliss to total annoyance. He turned to face the intruder as Jamie buried her face in his chest.

"Sorry. There's no Evangeline here." Seth said the name as if it were some silly word and scoffed at it.

The low voice from early cleared his throat. "Are you sure."

Seth laughed, clearly annoyed. "Positive."

Jamie felt the heat on her neck grow and was sure that her face must be red. Her palms were getting sweaty and she wasn't sure if she could do it.

"I see," the voice said unconvinced. Then footsteps came louder and closer and Seth tensed.

"Touch her and its your funeral."

The extra heat source backed away. "Evangeline, it's me. Liam." Something in that sparked in Jamie and she lifted her head up and turned to see the tan face and blue eyes that used to belong to a freckle faced little kid.

"Liam?"


End file.
